Silence
by xxprincesscookiexx
Summary: Just a sad little one shot I made :') Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball Gumlee/Marball/Gumshall


**Hi everyone! Another Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball one shot from me xD hope you like it, please let me know what you think!**

* * *

I lay under the dark sky beside the beloved Prince of the Candy Kingdom. A dark blanket specked with bright, sparkling dots and a large glowing ball spread out above us. Shadows were cast around us from the tall apple tree that was on top of the hill on which we lay. My back was damp due to the slight wetness of the lush, emerald green grass below us. A soft breeze blew my onyx bangs to rest on top of my dark eyes. My arms were wrapped around my stomach as I let out a sigh.

Gumball hadn't been talking lately. Oh, he wasn't just not talking to me; it was the same with everyone. Whenever I asked Fionna if she'd heard anything from him she would stare at me with a gaze of confusion and sadness. It was the same with Cake. Maybe he just wasn't feeling too well lately.

Fionna knew about me and Gumball. At first she was quite angry with me. She'd said something along the lines of "Marshall Lee, how could you do this to me!". I knew she'd be over it, eventually. However, Fionna seemed to have forgotten about everything when she first met a boy with flaming red hair. Literally. Flame Prince caught her attention straight away.

From then on Fionna acted like nothing had ever happened. We went to the movies together for couples night, but, me and Gumball always ditched those and went back to my place. I would always bug him when he was baking his perfect red velvet cakes, trying to get him to let me have just one taste of that delicious mixture. Of course, Gumball would disagree and give me the cold shoulder whenever I teased him too much.

We'd make up. We always did.

The first time we had met was at one of my concerts. If it wasn't for Fionna having, if I do say so myself, an awesome taste in music the two of us would have never met.  
Cake had gone to Lord Monochromicorn's house to look after the kittens so Fionna practically dragged Prince Gumball to go with her. As you can imagine, he wasn't at all too please, for his reputation would surely be ruined if he was seen at one of Marshall Lee's concert.

_"Okay guys, this next one's a song I wrote about a fishermen, I hope you like it!" I yelled over the cheering crowd. They clapped and stamped their feet, I loved every moment of it. It made my dead heart feel alive, and it made me feel as if there was something worth living for. The music._

_It was about half way through the song I saw Fi bouncing around with a familiar white hat on her head and a large smile spread across her face as she chanted my name along with the roaring crowd. One pink haired person stood out from among the jumping crowd, his feet were firmly planted on the floor. He looked to be disapproving as I hovered above the audience to where he was stood._  
_His violet eyes looked up in to mine, they were intimidating, and that should have put me off, I knew it should. It didn't. It only made me want to please him, like I pleased everyone else. I wanted him to chant my name with the others. I landed on the ground in front of him, strumming my guitar lightly as the song neared it's end. He folded his arms across his chest and his violet eyes bore in to mine. I whispered the last lines of the song and winked. A smirk spread across his face and I could see a slight blush reaching to his ears._

_"Prince Gumball," He introduced himself, holding out his hand. I took it._

_"Marshall Lee,"_

_That was over five years ago now. At first, we'd been rivals, both of us fighting for Fionna's attention. One day Gumball would win some points, other days I would. It became clear, however, that we were both doing it to capture the others attention. Our relationship developed into friendship, and casually, we become something more than friends._

I let out another sigh as we lay in silence. Gumball still didn't say a word. Hoping for a response, I said,  
"You know I love you, don't you?".

No response.

Even after all of the time we'd been together, I hadn't said it once. Now don't get me wrong, he knew I did, but, I just could never say the words. Now I could. Gumball had always said it to me, however, he wouldn't let me forget it. Not that I would. Him loving me was something I would never forget. He was one of the only reasons I looked forward to facing another day of this never ending life.

That was why I'd given up music, so I could spend more time with my loved one. Gumball had come to love my music as I sang him ballets and love songs. That wasn't my usual style of course, but I'd do it for him. I would do anything for him. If he asked for the world, I would give it him.

We laid there in silence.

The sun slowly crept up along the horizon, casting even more shadows around the place.

And still we lay there in silence.

A dreadful pain flowed along my skin as it burned.  
We laid there in silence.

I welcomed the pain, it was easy.  
In no time at all, I was resulted in to nothing but a pile of ash beside my Gumball's side, a place on where he would rest forever. A stone stood up from the ground with his name and life span carved in to it, saying how much he was loved and missed. But no one loved him as much as I did, and now I was finally reunited with my candy Prince.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! :)**


End file.
